Sweet Dreams
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: Set at the beginning of Nip/Tuck season 4. Christian visit’s a shrink to try and dissect the unsettling dreams he has been having about his best friend and business partner Sean McNamara and get’s more than the therapy session he is paying for.


Sweet Dreams (Christian/Sean, *NC-17*, 1/1)

**Title:** Sweet Dreams  
**Author**: Alexis aka jeffs_nc_babygurl  
**Pairing/Character:** Christian Troy/Sean McNamara, Christian Troy/Dr. Faith Wolper  
**Disclaimer:** No one you recognize belongs to me  
**Rating:** NC-17 (for some graphic language)  
**Summary:** Was it a Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare? ...  
**Spoilers:** Set at the beginning of Nip/Tuck season 4. Christian visit's a shrink to try and dissect the unsettling dreams he has been having about his best friend and business partner Sean McNamara and get's more than the therapy session he is paying for. Kind of follows episode #45, "Cindy Plumb".

**Notes:** This was written for someone, but it sucks pretty bad like seriously not even kidding lol but she wanted it and so I tried to deliver the good but sadly I dropped the ball (although she did message me and said she loved it but I think she was just being nice lol)

* * *

Christian sat down on the couch of Dr. Faith Wolper and admitted to himself that he felt kind of silly for even making the appointment to see the shrink, but he needed to talk to someone and figure out why he had been having some very xxx related dreams about his business partner and best friend, Sean.

Christian and Sean had been as close as brothers since college but the images that had been invading Christian's dreams the last few weeks were incestuous. Christian didn't think much of it when he first started having the dreams hell he had seen Sean naked on numerous occasions just as Sean had seen him but never did he have dreams about the two of them having hot, sweaty, loud, earth shattering sex, until now that is.

Rubbing his damp clammy hands over his slacks he waited for Dr. Wolper to get herself situated and for the session to start.

"So Mr. Troy what brings you into my office today?" Dr. Wolper asked.

She was a beautiful woman, Christian noticed, with her long dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes she was definitely the type of woman that Christian would usually love to have in his bed. Hell, who was he kidding, under any other circumstances Christian would take her on her desk right then and there but for some reason having sex with the lovely Dr. Wolper was the last thing on Christian's mind.

"Well doc I am hoping that you can help me figure out what some dreams that I have been having lately. You see they are about my partner, Sean," Christian started to say before being cut off by Dr. Wolper.

"So you're gay? What a shame you look like you would be a great fuck," She said as she twirled her finger in her hair all the while eyeing Sean like he was the last supper.

"No, I'm not gay, that's the problem. You see I love pussy. I love fucking beautiful women, lots of beautiful women. Sometimes even more than one at a time, but lately I haven't been able to you know…,"

"Get it up?" Dr. Wolper finished for him.

"Yeah exactly, but once I get to sleep and get to dreaming it's all about Sean and let me tell you I have been having wet dreams like a fucking twelve year old boy," Christian said as he slide up so that he was sitting on the edge of the couch. "What's wrong with me?" He asked seriously.

"You and your partner, have you been friends a long time?"

"For many many years, yes," Christian answered.

"And has anything changed in your relationship in the past few months that would bring on these dreams?"

"Well Sean was there for me after my fiancé left me at the altar but Sean is always there for me when I need him so no big change really and Sean and his wife, Julia, just found out that they are going to be parents again and that there is a possibility the baby will be born with a birth defect so naturally I have been there to support them," Christian explained.

"Ok well then why don't you describe one of the dreams to me and maybe then I can better understand the situation," Dr. Wolper suggested as she picked up her notepad and pen off of her desk.

"Well the dream I had last night started off pretty normal. Sean and I had just finished up our five thousandth surgery together and so we went out to celebrate. I was plastered so Sean drove me home and helped me into my bedroom and he even helped me undress which I will admit has happened on many occasions but what happened next is where things make no sense to me. Sean helped me under the covers and was about to leave when I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him down on top of me and kissed him. Sean pulls away from me and I just know that he is going to be mad but instead he is actually smiling and he looks at me and says 'you have no idea how long I've wanted us to do that.' Then he kisses me. The kiss is hot and heavy and before you know it we are both naked and I have my dick stuffed so far up his tight hot hole and my balls are slapping his ass and we are both grunting and panting and he is begging me not to stop. I'm pounding his ass so hard you would think sparks were flying and then I have the biggest orgasm that I have ever experienced in my life, and trust me doc there have been some doozies," Christian said with a chuckle, "anyway after it's all over we are laying in bed cuddled close when I whisper 'goodnight partner' to Sean and that's it," Christian said as he sat back all the way on the couch.

"Sounds to me Mr. Troy like you are in love with your partner," Dr. Wolper concluded.

"That's crazy. For one I'm not gay, I love pussy and besides I told you Sean is like a brother to me," Christian said shooting up from his position on the couch.

"You have to face the facts Mr. Troy you have some really deep feelings for Sean and after hearing that dream you have to admit that they go way beyond brotherly," Dr. Wolper said as she too stood up.

"I'm not gay!" Christian all but shouted at the good doctor.

"Then prove it Christian, prove it right now," Dr. Wolper said as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"Whoa Dr. Wolper what are you doing?" Christian asked surprised.

"Call me Faith please, and I'm getting naked Mr. Troy. You see until you walked into this office today I thought that I had my addiction under control."

"Your addiction?" Christian asked as he started backing up to the door.

"I'm a diagnosed sexual compulsive, Christian and right now I want you!" Dr. Wolper said as she walked over to Christian and pulled him into a kiss. "Take me Sean!" she exclaimed tugging off his jacket.

"Listen Faith we shouldn't be doing this," Christian protested but didn't fight her as she unbuttoned his shirt, then his pants pulling them down to his ankles.

"Tell me Christian is it Sean that you are thinking about now?" Faith asked as her mouth covered Christian's most intimate parts.

"Sean who?" Christian asked as his head fell back and his knee's got weak.

"That's what I thought," Dr. Wolper said after her and Christian's love making.

"You Mr. Troy are now cured," she said causing them both to laugh.


End file.
